


Mickey's got this

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Texting [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Is this how people do character development, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Lip and Mickey's texts





	

The Worst Gallagher: Ian with you?

Douchebag: yeah asshole

The Worst Gallagher: he taking his meds?

Douchebag: course

 

The Worst Gallagher: Ian needs more pills

Douchebag: picked up the refill already this morning

The Worst Gallagher: oh right

 

The Worst Gallagher: Ian's drunk

Douchebag: where?

The Worst Gallagher: at the alibi dumbass

Douchebag: fuck off 

The Worst Gallagher: needs you

The Worst Gallagher: you on your way?

Douchebag: 5 minutes 

 

The Worst Gallagher: Debbie's boyfriend hit her

Douchebag: fucking prick who the fuck hits chicks I'm coming over

The Worst Gallagher: bring a gun

Douchebag: as if Ian would kick my ass

The Worst Gallagher: alright we'll just jump him then

Douchebag: with fucking pleasure

Douchebag: Debs okay?

The Worst Gallagher: been better

Douchebag: what's her favourite ice cream?

The Worst Gallagher: why?

Douchebag: so I get buy her some jackass. Thought u were supposed to be the smart Gallagher.

The Worst Gallagher: fuck you and strawberry

 

The Worst Gallagher: what does Ian want for his birthday?

Douchebag: lube. Shit's expensive.

The Worst Gallagher: that's fucking disgusting

Douchebag: u asked

Douchebag: he needs a new watch 

The Worst Gallagher: thanks

 

The Worst Gallagher: Ian okay?

Douchebag: still fucking pissed at you

The Worst Gallagher: didn't mean it

Douchebag: shouldn't say that shit to him. Makes him feel fucked up when you call him Monica. He fucking misses you. Like when you were kids and best friends and shit. Now you and Fiona treat him differently makes him think he's a fucking freak

The Worst Gallagher: fuck

Douchebag: stubborn asshole knows you're sorry needs another day before he talks to you

The Worst Gallagher: he's different now. I don't like it.

Douchebag: say that again I will kick your ass still Ian

The Worst Gallagher: he smiles less

Douchebag: yeah I know 

Douchebag: remember when he was 15?

The Worst Gallagher: he was so fucking happy all the time. You miss that?

Douchebag: yeah but shit changes

The Worst Gallagher: you mean people change

Douchebag: that too

The Worst Gallagher: you looking after him?

Douchebag: promise fucktard

The Worst Gallagher: thanks Mickey

Douchebag: I got this

The Worst Gallagher: I know

 

Douchebag: has Mandy called you?

The Worst Gallagher: no she okay?

Douchebag: don't fucking know. Bitch won't talk to me anymore. Apparently I'm a walking fucking bad memory

The Worst Gallagher: you high?

Douchebag: yeah

The Worst Gallagher: she still in Indiana? 

Douchebag: like I should tell you. Didn't love her back asshole 

The Worst Gallagher: she told you?

Douchebag: fucking cried in my arms man

The Worst Gallagher: wasn't supposed to hurt her

Douchebag: she's my little sister

The Worst Gallagher: yeah I know

Douchebag: call her she will answer to you

The Worst Gallagher: okay

Douchebag: tell her to stop being an ass and talk to us

The Worst Gallagher: us?

Douchebag: me and Ian


End file.
